


Fantasy

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Series: Day at the Beach, Getting Fucked [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Beach Sex, Biting, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Dom/sub, M/M, Merman Vinsmoke Sanji, Merpeople, No Plot/Plotless, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Prize, Size Kink, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Sanji fucks Zolo as revenge for hunting him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Day at the Beach, Getting Fucked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999156
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue "Mafia Madness"?
> 
> (Let me know in the comments)

**How the absolute** **_fuck_ ** **did this happen?** He was melting into the beach. Hot, hot sand burning his sensitive cock. One second he was about to slit the damn things throat; the next he was being _fucked_ into the beach. He was drooling, sand on his tongue, and all he could focus on was the Merman in his ass. Who knew that fish had such huge dicks? 

He sure didn't. Roronoa had already cum once, but Sanji wasn't done. Sinking his teeth into Zolo's neck he growled,

"Aww," he cooed, "look who came on my _cock."_

Zolo gulped, "Me?"

"Yeah," he pulled out, "you." with a low sigh he pushed back in. Zolo whimpered, he was shaking. His thighs quaking out of control. 

"Get _off_ of me!" 

Sanji fucked him again, "you don't mean that."

The muscles in his tail rippled and pulled tighter. Zolo squeaked, Sanji could crush him if he wanted to. The Merman clawed at his hips, and rubbed a cold cheek against his shoulders.

"Such a good boy." he mewled, taking his sweet time opening Zolo up wide. "Just wait until everyone hears about you."

Zolo clenched his fists, weakly shaking his head. "No."

"No?" Sanji questioned, pushing into him over and over. "Why ever not? Such a good prize has to be shared."

A chill slithered down his spine.

"Wasn't that what you were going to do to me?" His voice took on a dangerous tone. Dripping with poison and laden with threats. "Stuff me and hang me on a cabin wall?"

Roronoa shook his head.

"What then? Sell me to the highest bidder?" 

Shame burned in his cheeks, Sanji bit him again. His thrusts turned rougher. Coarse scales brushing against his soft skin. Zolo nodded and croaked.

"Dazzle me up and make me sparkle?"

Nodded again, burying his face in the sand. Gasping and groaning with every push inside his shaking body.

"I'll make you jewelry. Pretty sparkling chains that cover your entire body." Sanji whispered in his ear. "How does that sound?"

It sounded humiliating, Zolo whimpered. Pleasure muddling his brain, all he could focus on was the feeling lighting up his nerves. Sand scraping his raw nipples. 

"G-gonna cum," he gasped, "so good."

Sanji grabbed his neck, pushing his head into the beach. Fucking him and fucking him until he wasn't sure who he was anymore. 

"I'm going to stuff you Roronoa, make sure your body never forgets the shape of my cock." 

So close, so so close, his balls were on fire! Sanji, breathing hard in his ear, shivers running up and down his skin, laughed. 

"Have my babies Roronoa."

 _"Yes!"_ he sobbed, "yes give it to me please!" 

Sanji groaned, slammed his hips into Zolo, and held him tight. Tail trembling and oh _fuck_ it was so good. Zolo choked, gasped, and came. Knees giving out he collapsed into the beach. 

There they stayed until the stars emerged and the sun went to sleep.


End file.
